


My Lord, Off Guard

by tiffthom



Series: The Priestess and the Demon [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Love, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffthom/pseuds/tiffthom
Summary: Before he realized it, he was at her mercy, completely and for all time.





	My Lord, Off Guard

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired by a line from F. Scott Fitzgerald’s ‘O Russet Witch!’ It goes “She was like a ghost in that she never existed until evening.” The title is inspired by Kuroshitsuji. NSFW.

* * *

 

_“I’ve got a little, but I need more.” Jidenna, “Trampoline”_

Sesshōmaru couldn’t catch his breath. His thoughts raced laps across his mind and the clap of his heart could foretell a thunderstorm.

Kikyō invited destruction he didn’t know he coveted. It had merely thrived in confinement under the floor of his heart, persisting for such a time as the moment their lips met.

And then he lost his gift of flight.

She dragged hell frozen over across his chest with her icy pink kisses and nimble fingers; none of her touch delivered in vain nor for vainglory.

She just fucked him like her life depended on it, like she could unburn her body and discard the cloak of grave soil that smelled like so many flower seeds planted for nothing.

Her phantom essence was a live wire whenever the sun set.

Sometimes he couldn’t bestow on her the punishment he’d plotted. Her lithe, little body would give out. Cuckolding death or not, she still tired like a human woman.

He vibrated like _Tenseiga_ did whenever she was near, unable to decipher the mystery of her existence. In time, he receded from the edge, and reminded himself that gluttony, like too much pride, always came before a fall. But no one had asked her to taste like the only food he wanted to eat.

He didn’t bend, and he damn sure never begged, but the little pockets of air she sucked in as she fell asleep were jeers and taunts telling him to look, but he couldn’t touch. Soon, she’d be lost to her dreams.

“Kikyō,” he whispered. She moaned her half-conscious awareness.

Sesshōmaru brushed the back of his fingers down the side of her thigh, and she wiggled from the unanticipated contact. He brought his mouth to her ear and planted test kisses to see if she’d prove his theory, to find out if he didn’t need to ask and she just _knew_. She smiled despite herself and arched against him.

“Is something wrong?” She cooed.

He clenched his jaw and rested a palm over her throat. She swallowed and he pressed a little harder. He didn’t answer her, but he went back to her ear leaving more kisses, and his other hand slid from behind her legs. He used his middle finger to explore her wetness. Kikyō drew in a breath and closed her legs tight.

“None of that,” she said. “Are you forgetting that you have work to do?”

* * *

“Lord Sesshōmaru! Lord Sesshōmaru!” Jaken shouted.

Sesshōmaru jerked and went stiff in his seat, torn from the clutches of a colorful daydream.

“What’s wrong, master? You just drifted away. The meeting will start soon. Should I get you anything?”

Sesshōmaru warily adjusted to his surroundings. For a moment, he’d gone as blank as a clean slate, and all he recalled was Kikyō beautifully wrapped up in him, spent and satisfied.

“Jaken, go and tell the others that we will start the meeting now.”

“But master, it isn’t due to begin for –”

“Jaken.” Sesshōmaru’s eyes narrowed into a death glare and Jaken backed towards the door.

“Oh, yes! Right away, milord!”

The door closed with a woody thud and Sesshōmaru rubbed his forehead, reaching for handfuls of the man he used to be before brown eyes and a coy look. Sooner or later, he’d find himself felled by a retired priestess and his only hope was that she wouldn’t be gentle.


End file.
